


sugar rush

by problematiquefave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gingerbread House, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Willow and Taratryto decorate a gingerbread house.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Extra Flamey





	sugar rush

Tara’s voice was small and hesitant as she said, “I’m not sure this is right.”

Willow finished placing a white, sugar-dusted gumdrop and stepped back. She lifted her thumb to her mouth, sucking off the sweet goos drying to her skin. Her brow knitted together as she examined the gingerbread house that had been their project of the last hour. The frosting could’ve even be called artfully haphazard and one of the roof pieces was clinging on for dear life. As she let her hand fall to her side, she sighed.

“It’s just… Sad, isn’t it?”

Glancing over her shoulder, she met Tara’s gaze. Her expression was sheepish and there was a smudge of frosting across her cheek. Willow contemplated licking that too, but Tara’s lips parted, and she pulled her mind back from the gutter.

“I don’t think I’ve ever made one that isn’t sad,” she admitted, shrugging. “If I’m honest.”

Willow nodded. “Me too. It’s not like I ever made them at home either – only at school. And I don’t think I’ve made one at school since my sixth grade art class.” Even if they had nothing to do with the birth of Christ, gingerbread houses were pretty strictly a Christmas thing, but at least they could be decorated anyway you pleased. In green and red, blue and white, or poorly. “Some kid got mad at me for using all the white gumdrops that year because I was trying to make mine a Hanukkah house,” she added.

Tara laughed. It was a laugh the caused the corners of her eyes to wrinkle. “Did that kid even know what Hanukkah was?”

“Absolutely not. And the teacher may have known what it was, but she clearly didn’t get it. She told me I had to be better at sharing or she was going to call my mother.” The grin on Willow’s face faded into a frown. “I kind of wished she did. Mom would’ve ripped her a new one, but I wasn’t confident enough to stand up for myself. When mom asked why my house was half-finished when I brought it home, I just told her I ran out of time.”

“I’m sorry,” Tara breathed. Her finger brushed a lock of Willow’s fiery hair behind her ear; her touch was gentle and warm. Willow leaned into it. “That wasn’t fair or right.”

“Christmas usually isn’t when you’re Jewish. Or a witch. Anyways—” Willow reached up, lacing her fingers through Tara’s, and pulling their hands away from her hair. She stepped forward, stopping side by side with her. Her gaze darted back to the gingerbread house, which looked even sadder through fresh eyes. “We should probably figure out what to do with this.”

“Fix it?” Tara suggested.

“I was thinking more along the lines of eating it.”

Tara shot her a questioning look. “That’s a _lot_ of sugar.”

“And?” Willow rose up on the balls of her feet and swiped her tongue across Tara’s cheek. The frosting was a burst of sweetness on her tongue, nearly as sweet as the giggle the move had elicited from her girlfriend. “I think we can survive a little sugar. Well, unless it turns into a demon.”

Tara groaned. “Don’t jinx it.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
